


How I met your mother

by fanficfanxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanxx/pseuds/fanficfanxx
Summary: Lexa tells her children about how she met their mother, Clarke. The story goes back all the way to 2006.Clarke and Lexa don't like each other until Clarke realizes she was wrong about the brunette all along.Lexa looked confused at the blonde who was sitting in front of her ‘’Why are you being nice to me?’’ she asked.‘’Because it seems like you can use a friend’’ Clarke said before ordering two drinks.‘’Thank you’’ Lexa said to her.‘’You seem awfully distracted, what’s wrong, Lexa?’’‘’I don’t know..I..I think it’s seeing everyone so happy..’’‘’Yea?’’ Clarke asked.‘’It’s just..the last time I was happy was a long time ago. It feels like it was in another life time. I just miss her..’’ Lexa mumbled between her tears which were starting on her cheeks.(Inspired by How I met your mother).





	How I met your mother

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I wanted to write for a long time now. I hope you guys like it.

The year 2025.  
‘’Kids. The story I’m about to tell you is the most important story of my life. It’s the story of how I met your mother. Everything started in 2006 when I was at the bar with Bellamy and Octavia’’ Lexa says while looking at her two beautiful children who are sitting across from her.

‘’Is it going to take long?’’ Rosie asks a bit bored while sitting on the couch next to her brother. She’s not really into her mothers story because they can be quite long.  
‘’Yes’’ Lexa says to her children before she grabs a photo album from the drawer behind her.

The first meeting – july 2006.

It was an evening like no other. Lexa was in the bar with Bellamy and Octavia. It was their favorite bar called ‘’The Grounders’’. Every had finished their drinks and Lexa made her way to the bar, when she was interrupted by Bellamy who was standing behind her.  
Bellamy turned his attention to Lexa before speaking ‘’So? Are we going to, have you met Lexa tonight?’’ he asked with a polite smile.  
Lexa bursted out in laughter before nodding at him ‘’sure’’ she said.  
Bellamy walked towards the bar where a girl with a black ponytail was sitting, he tapped her on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around.  
The girl turned around and faced Bellamy ‘’Can I help you with something?’’ the girl asked.  
Bellamy smiled at the girl ‘’Have you meet Lexa?’’ he says with a grin before walking away.  
The girl looked at Lexa and smiled back ‘’Hi’’ she said with a smile.  
Bellamy gave a hint of a smile and made his way back to the booth where Octavia was sitting. 

‘’Sorry for that’’ Lexa said apologizing. ‘’He likes to help me’’ she said laughing.  
The girl smiled at Lexa ‘’no worries. That’s okay. So your name is Lexa, huh?’’ the girl asked.  
Lexa nodded at the girl ‘’Yes. What’s your name?’’ Lexa asked with a smile. She was stunned by the girl, her eyes had a spark in them what interested Lexa. She just didn’t know why.  
‘’Nice to meet you, Lexa. I’m Raven’’ she said while gesturing for Lexa to sit down next to her.  
‘’Raven is a beautiful name’’ Lexa said while sitting down next to Raven. ‘’Do you want anything to drink?’’ she added.  
‘’Sure’’ Raven said with a smile.  
‘’2 scotch neat, please’’ Lexa said with a smile to the bartender. ‘’So what are you doing here on a Saturday night, Raven?’’ Lexa asked with a smile while facing Raven.  
‘’Waiting for my friend..’’ Raven said a bit distracted while looking around the room to see if she could see her.  
‘’She’s not here yet’’ she added.  
The bartender interrupted their conversation by giving them their glasses of scotch. Raven thanked the bartender before gulping away her drink. She turned her attention to Lexa ‘’Can I have that one as well?’’ she asked.  
Lexa nodded ‘’Sure.’’ ‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked carefully, not wanting to ruin things with Raven.  
‘’Just got dumped by my boyfriend’’ Raven blurred out, after finishing her drinks.  
‘’I’m so sorry..’’ Lexa said, feeling sorry about the question she just asked. She realized she just tried to hit on someone who went through something painful and she felt like an idiot for doing so.

Raven faced Lexa before answering ‘’It’s not your fault, besides your hot.’’  
‘’Thank you?’’ Lexa said confused. She wanted to say something else but was stopped by Raven who pulled her closer and went in to kiss her. She felt Raven her lips crashing on her lips. Lexa didn’t hesitate and kissed her back right away. They got into the kiss, forgetting they weren’t alone. Raven pulled Lexa with her towards the bathroom.  
Lexa pulled away from the kiss, leading Raven into a bathroom stall. Raven stared at Lexa for a second ‘’Your so hot’’ she blurred out before pulling Lexa close to her again to kiss her. Lexa kissed her back and deepened the kiss. She pushed Raven against the wall. Raven laughed before focusing her attention back to Lexa.

The two of them were about to undress when they were interrupted by a girl who just walked into their stall, standing frozen in her place, in the door opening. ‘’Raven?’’ the girl asked confused.  
Lexa pulled away from their kiss, turning around to face the girl. She saw a blonde, with beautiful blue eyes looking at them, clearly judging them about what they were doing.  
Raven focused on the girl as well and looked confused for a second before pulling herself together ‘’Clarke’’ she said with a smile. Raven walked past Lexa and pulled Clarke in for a hug. ‘’I didn’t think you were coming’’ she said while pulling away from the hug.  
Raven realized Lexa was still standing behind her so she turned around to introduce Lexa to Clarke ‘’Clarke, this is Lexa’’ Raven said with a smile.  
Lexa smiled at the blonde awkwardly ‘’Nice to meet you, Clarke’’ she said.  
‘’Likewise’’ Clarke said.  
There was an awkward silence before Raven started speaking ‘’So, who wants to get a drink?’’ she asked.  
‘’Sure’’ Lexa said with a smile. Clarke nodded as well. Raven smiled at them before leaving the bathroom. Lexa was about to follow her when she got stopped in her tracks by Clarke.  
‘’What’s your plan with her?’’ Clarke asked Lexa with a serious tone in her voice.  
Lexa looked confused for a second before answering ‘’I don’t know’’ she admitted.  
‘’We just kissed, that’s all’’ she added.  
‘’Right..’’ Clarke said while taking a deep breath before leaving the room.  
Lexa was stunned by Clarke, she was surprised to see that the girl with the blue eyes had such an attitude. Something about the blonde just gave Lexa goosebumps.

The year 2025.

‘’So..your first meeting with mom was when you were making out with aunt Raven??’’ Rosie asked while bursting out in laughter. ‘’Mom really is a bad ass’’ she added.  
Lexa looked confused at her daughter ‘’Well I suppose if you see it that way, it’s correct. Your mother is a challenging person’’ Lexa admitted.  
‘’Mom was out of your league’’ Gustus said, teasing his mother.  
‘’Yes, she was. But somehow I did get the girl, and two amazing children along with her’’ Lexa said proudly.  
‘’Yes, mom. We know that you are very much in love. But what happened next?’’ Gustus asked.  
‘’Well..’’ Lexa said with a smile.

The first meeting – july 2006.

Lexa followed Clarke to the bar where Raven was sitting. She was stopped in her tracks by Bellamy who turned his attention to Lexa.  
‘’Damn..who’s that girl?’’ he asked while pointing at Clarke.  
Lexa turned around to look at Clarke sitting next to Raven ‘’Her name is Clarke. She’s a friend of the girl I just made out with..’’ Lexa mumbled.  
She was about to say something else but was interrupted by Bellamy ‘’Is she single??’’ he asked.  
Lexa shrugged ‘’I don’t know.’’  
‘’Well, I’m about to find out. Give me a second, will you?’’ he said. ‘’O, is waiting for you, Lex’’, he pointed at Octavia.

Lexa nodded and walked towards the booth to talk to Octavia. ‘’Hey, O’’ Lexa said while sitting down across from her.  
‘’Lex’’ Octavia said with a smile. ‘’You got some action back there’’ she added before winking at her friend.  
‘’Yea..’’ Lexa mumbled. She was distracted by the sight of Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy was totally hitting on Clarke and she didn’t like it.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Raven who was standing at their booth all of a sudden. ‘’So..they are busy..can I join you guys?’’ Raven asked with a smile.  
Octavia nodded ‘’Sure’’ she said with a smile.  
Lexa turned her attention back to Raven and Octavia. ‘’Raven, this is Octavia. O, this is Raven.’’  
‘’Nice to meet you’’ Raven said with a smile to Octavia before sitting down next to Lexa.

It was about 30 minutes later when Raven and Clarke had left the bar, leaving Bellamy, Octavia and Lexa behind. Raven and Lexa had exchanged phone numbers, promising each other, that they would keep in touch. Bellamy got Clarke her phone number, and they agreed to go on a date together. 

The year 2025.

‘’So mom and Bellamy went on a date…?’’ Rosie asked confused.  
‘’Yes, dear’’ Lexa said with a serious voice. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair before focusing on her children again.  
‘’You were so jealous..weren’t you?’’ Gustus asked.  
Lexa nodded ‘’Well, I didn’t mind at first. It was a few months later when it started to bother me. I’ll tell you why’’ Lexa said with a smile.

September – 2006.

Lexa was waiting at Grounders for her friends to arrive. They were going to see a new movie called ‘’The 100’’. Raven and Kyle were the first to arrive after Lexa. Things had gotten a bit weird between Raven and Lexa since last month. The two of them hooked up a few times before Raven started dating this other guy named Kyle. Lexa knew it was nothing serious between them, but she did feel weird being around Raven and Kyle.  
‘’Hey, Lexa!’’ Raven said with a smile, while dragging Kyle with her.  
Kyle clearly didn’t like Lexa and just gave Lexa the hint of a nod. ‘’I will go order us some drinks, babe’’ he said returning his attention back to Raven.  
Raven smiled at him before leaning in for a quick kiss ‘’thank you.’’  
Raven turned her attention back to Lexa and looked at her friend ‘’So, how are you?’’  
‘’I’m fine. Thank you. What about you?’’ Lexa asked a bit distracted.  
Raven was talking to Lexa, but she didn’t pay attention to anything she was saying.  
Raven waved at Lexa trying to get her attention back ‘’Ehm, Lexa?’’ Raven asked confused.  
Lexa was sucked back to reality and looked at Raven ‘’Yea?’’ she asked.  
‘’What’s going on with you…? I’m worried.. you seem so..I don’t know. You seem distracted’’ Raven admitted.  
‘’Oh’’ Lexa said.  
Raven got annoyed by her reaction ‘’Never mind’’ she said before standing up to go to Kyle. 

‘’So are you guys ready to go to the movie?’’ Bellamy asked after everyone arrived.  
Everyone nodded except Lexa, who was staring at her glass with an empty look. Clarke was the only one who noticed this so she decided to help her out.  
‘’I don’t feel so well’’ Clarke said before turning her attention to Lexa ‘’Lexa. Do you want to stay here?’’ she asked her.  
Lexa didn’t even hear Clarke. But Clarke motioned for the rest to go.  
Clarke sat down on the couch across from Lexa. ‘’So..what’s going on with you?’’ Clarke asked confused. She didn’t really like Lexa, but she did want to get to the bottom of this.  
Lexa was sucked back to reality when she realized that everyone had left except for Clarke.  
‘’I’m sorry..’’ Lexa mumbled, looking down at the table.  
‘’Don’t be’’ Clarke said gently. It was probably the first time Clarke was nice to Lexa.  
Lexa looked confused at the blonde who was sitting in front of her ‘’Why are you being nice to me?’’ she asked.  
‘’Because it seems like you can use a friend’’ Clarke said before ordering two drinks.  
‘’Thank you’’ Lexa said to her.  
‘’You seem awfully distracted, what’s wrong, Lexa?’’  
‘’I don’t know..I..I think it’s seeing everyone so happy..’’  
‘’Yea?’’ Clarke asked.  
‘’It’s just..the last time I was happy was a long time ago. It feels like it was in another life time. I just miss her..’’ Lexa mumbled between her tears which were starting on her cheeks.  
Clarke leaned in to wipe away her tears with her napkin ‘’What do you mean?’’  
‘’My girlfriend..her name was Costia. She passed away 3 years ago..’’ Lexa admitted, not being to able to hold herself together any longer.  
Clarke looked with horror at Lexa when she realized in how much pain the brunette was. She stood up from her couch and sat down next to Lexa before pulling her in for a hug.  
Lexa greeted the hug without any hesitation and cried out on Clarke her shoulder.  
‘’I am so sorry, Lexa’’ Clarke said calmly. ‘’I totally misjudged you..’’ she admitted.


End file.
